Procol Harum Concerts 1970s
1970 January 24, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG March 11, 1970 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Delta Blues Band) March 11, 1970 TV-Byen, Gladsaxe, DEN March 28, 1970 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG March 30, 1970 Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, FRA April 3-4, 1970 Sporthall, Cologne GER (Progressive Pop Festival) April 11, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 13, 1970 The Belfry, Sutton Coldfield, ENG April 18, 1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG April 24, 1970 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG April 25, 1970 Alex's Disco, Salisbury, ENG April 26, 1970 Fishmongers Arms, London, ENG May 2, 1970 Wankdorf Stadium, Bern, SUI May 8, 1970 Southampton University Student's Union, Southampton, ENG May 9, 1970 The Refectory, Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (with Humble Pie) May 12, 1970 Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG May 15, 1970 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG May 29, 1970 Olympia Theatre, London, ENG May 30, 1970 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG June 4, 1970 Paris Cinema Studio, London, ENG June 5, 1970 Lyceum Theatre, London, ENG (with Argent, Hard Meat & Supertramp) June 12-13, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Rhinoceros & Seals and Crofts) June 19-20, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA June 26-27, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI June 28, 1970 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 3, 1970 Middle Georgia Raceway, Byron, GA (Atlanta International Pop Festival 1970) July 6, 1970 Lambertville Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ July 8, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY July 14-16, 1970 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Blodwyn Pig) July 17, 1970 Ravinia Music Festival, Highland Park, IL July 22, 1970 Factorie Ballroom, Waterford, MI July 23, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI July 25, 1970 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX July 26, 1970 Hemisfair Park, San Antonio, TX (with Josephus & Ten Years After) July 29, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO July 31, 1970 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Blodwyn Pig) August 1, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by Leon Russell & Blodwyn Pig) August 3-5, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Leon Russell & Blodwyn Pig) August 7, 1970 Mosport Park, Clarington, ON (Strawberry Fields Festival 1970) August 8, 1970 Stanley Park Stadium, Toronto, ON August 10, 1970 Town Hall, Provincetown, MA August 11-12, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY August 14-15, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Country Joe McDonald & Toe Fat) August 28, 1970 Afton Down, Isle of Wight, ENG (Isle of Wight Festival 1970) September 4, 1970 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER ("Super Concert '70" with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Ten Years After, Cold Blood & Cat Mother) September 6, 1970 Flügger Strand, Fehmarn, GER (Fehmarn Festival 1970. PH were scheduled, but didn't appear) Jethro Tull, Procal Harum & Tir na nOg Tour 1970 September 23, 1970 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 24, 1970 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG September 25, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 27, 1970 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 28, 1970 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG September 30, 1970 The Music Hall, Aberdeen, SCOT October 1, 1970 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT October 2, 1970 Green’s Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT October 3, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG October 4, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 9, 1970 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 10, 1970 Olympia, Paris, FRA October 13, 1970 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG October 15, 1970 Tivoli, Copenhagen, DEN October 16, 1970 Sønderjyllandshallen, Aabenraa, DEN October 17, 1970 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Belta BB with Lyd & Lys, Light show) October 29-31-November 1, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Poco & Mungo Jerry) November 6, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (joined by Johnny Winter & Rick Derringer for encore, who were appearing the next night with The Faces & Three Dog Night at the Olympia Stadium) November 7, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Allman Bros. Band) November 14, 1970 The Spectrum, Philadephia, PA (supporting Ten Years After, with Leon Russell) November 21, 1970 Lehigh University, Bethlehem, PA November 22, 1970 The Agora, Columbus, OH (supported by Matthews Southern Comfort) November 24, 1970 Academy of Music, New York, NY November 25, 1970 Colden Auditorium, Queen's College, Flushing, NY 1971 71xxxx Atlanta Municipal Auditorium Must have been before April as Trower was with them 71xxxx San Diego (month unknown, but must have been after April as Trower was not with them) 7104xx Quinnipiac College in Hamden CT Mountain opened for them 710116 Manchester University Procol were due to play, but it was cancelled owing to Robin Trower's illness 710119 Birmingham, England, Town Hall With Amazing Blondel 710121 Newcastle, England, City Hall With Amazing Blondel 710122 Manchester, England, Free Trade Hall With Amazing Blondel 710123 Bristol, England, Colston Hall With Amazing Blondel 710124 Portsmouth, England, Guilldhall With Amazing Blondel 710125 Sheffield, England, City Hall With Amazing Blondel 710324 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo NY (Supported by Cactus) 710403 Kiel Auditorium, St Louis, Mo. USA (supporting Jethro Tull) Curved Air were also on the bill 710408 University of Rochester Palestra 710409 Cleveland, OH, Cleveland Arena With Jethro Tull, Cactus, Curved Air 710410 Cincinnati, Ohio 710411 Stony Brook, NY, SUNY Gym (two shows) With Seatrain 710415 Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada The support was Cactus 710415 Rochester, NY, at the War Memorial. 710416 Detroit, MI, Eastown Theater With J. Geils Band, Trapeze 710417 Detroit, MI, Eastown Theater J. Geils Band, Trapeze April 18, 1971 Painter's Mill Music Fair, Baltimore, MD (2 shows 4.00 & 8.30 Cat Stevens support) 710423 Fillmore East, NYC (Procol Harum, Paul Winter Consort, Teegarden & VanWinkle) 710424 New York, NY, Fillmore East (two shows) WIth Winter Consort, Teagarden & Van Winkle 710425 Philadelphia, PA, Spectrum With Emerson, Lake & Palmer, T. Rex 710426 Montreal Forum 710428 Boston, MA, Music Hall With Mountain 710730 Celebrity Theatre Phoenix Arizona Nancy Zohner wrote (but read on below): 'I was glad to see Dave Ball’s mum’s list of concert dates, as I have been trying for some time to fix in my mind just when I saw Procol in Phoenix in the late ‘60s/early ‘70s. I have some doubts about this date, as I will explain. Unfortunately all my memorabilia from that period have been lost, so I will try to reconstruct as much as I can, with apologies for my hazy memory. 'I distinctly recall the venue: a small outdoor stage at the Arizona State Fairgrounds, with no, or only minimal, audience seating. This combination of location and date would be very odd, for several reasons: First, the State Fair takes place in late October-early November, and the grounds are rarely used at other times, which is why I recalled the concert as being in the fall. Second, if the date was indeed July 30, 1971, that would have been the worst possible heat/humidity conditions in Phoenix. At least our famous “monsoon” thunderstorms didn’t make an appearance, and it was evening, so people weren’t dropping right and left from heat exhaustion! I remember wondering why the concert hadn’t been booked into the 14,000-seat Veterans Memorial Coliseum, then only a few years old, which is just a few hundred feet away on the same grounds. The Coliseum would have provided far superior sound, not to mention comfortable, indoor seating—and air conditioning! 'As to the music: I know that we all enjoyed the performance, despite the unfortunate setting and less-than-ideal sound system. I distinctly recall a beautiful rendition of Homburg, which thrilled and delighted me since it was then unavailable on vinyl save as a 45rpm. Other than that, and AWSoP as an encore, there were several numbers from A Salty Dog, which was one of our great favorites at the time. (I can’t swear to who was playing organ, since I now know Matthew was no longer with the group, but someone definitely did!) I recall Still There’ll Be More and Whisky Train, but I’m not sure about anything else from Home. 'Judging from the date, it would seem this tour preceded the US release of Broken Barricades, which I recall as fall 1971 (when a dear friend rushed out to buy it for me as a birthday gift). I do not recall any selections from BB, but then we hadn’t yet heard the album. They MAY have performed Power Failure or Simple Sister. 'I was, and am, ashamed that my hometown (and/or some misbegotten promoter) offered such a terrible venue for such a great band, but hopefully the 1976 Celebrity Theatre in-the-round date helped make amends—it was superb. Shine on!' Dave Ball reponds: The gig in Phoenix Arizona was in fact my very first gig with the band. It was a theatre in the round, with a revolving stage. We performed two shows that night, and between shows (whilst we were across the car park in our accommodation) a sand storm blew up and Derek collected us under a blanket. The next day we travelled to San Diego where we had the day off. We went to the venue for the next night and watched Taj Mahal. (I got 'pulled' by Susy Sunshine – but that's another story!). Nancy's recollections of a Procol gig (below) will be from a tour previous to me, probably the one prior to my joining. It certainly was not mine. Firstly, we were indoors, and I never played Whisky Train with the band. Nice of her to have written however. Nancy Zohner responded with three e-mails, as follows: (1) The revolving stage is at the Celebrity Theatre, & the 1971 date was definitely not there. The Celebrity concert was in 1976 or 1977 – I'm sure about that because I was dating the house sound tech. :+) (2) I wish I could find some documentation! I did attend both concerts, and while my memory of the Celebrity revolving-stage show is more distinct (I remember Keith peering out from the top of the stairs behind the house-mix board), I just don't have good recall of what was played at either. Whisky Train may not have been performed at the State Fairgrounds show – I just remember several ‘rockers’ and was guessing that might have been one of them. I'm sure the Celebrity has some record at least of dates, but I haven't been able to find anything online, and no longer know anyone on staff there. Sorry! (3) I spoke with my ex this weekend about the Procol concert we attended at the Arizona State Fairgrounds. His memory of events past is frequently more specific than mine. He too recalls the setting and the minimal seating (bleachers – ugh!). Based on where we were living at the time and who went with us, we have reconstructed that the show must have been in late October-early November of 1969, or 1970 at the latest. He doesn't remember any of the setlist apart from AWSoP, but then I was the big PH fan. At any rate, this was definitely the period of A Salty Dog. So I yield to Dave Ball's memory of Procol#s playing at the Celebrity Theatre in July 1971. It definitely makes more sense that a July date would have been indoors. It's very strange that I not only didn't attend that one, but didn't even know it happened. :+) August 1, 1971 Earth Club, San Diego, CA 710804 Calgary (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710805 Edmonton (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710806 Vancouver (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710807 Seattle (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710808 Seattle (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710810 Santa Monica Civic 710811 Santa Monica Civic: Procol Harum, As above, with Spencer Davis & Peter Jameson and Fanny. 710811 ??? LA Houston (not noted elsewhere at BtP: on our existing page we have Santa Monica again) 710812 LA Houston (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 16 August 1971 ‘Schaefer Music Festival, Wollman Rink, Central Park,’ Mylon Lefevre opening the show 710817 Ohio? Unconfirmed 710818 Philadelphia (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710820 Place des Nations, Montreal, Canada 710821 New York Staten Island (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710822 Lake Milton Ohio Our existing page has Stakladen, Arhus, Denmark … which can’t possibly be correct! 710824 Kansas (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710825 Tulsa (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710826 Denver (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710829 El Paso (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710901 Boston (not noted elsewhere at BtP : any info out there?) 710903 Wild Wood PA The 'Wild Wood PA' date is actually Wildwood, NJ, at the Convention Center. 710904 St Louis 'This show was at The Factory, an old movie theater in St Charles on the left as you came off the old St. Charles Rock Road Bridge. The sound was great and lots of bands played out there: Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes closed the place after a late show on Hallowe'en night ... they had too many people in the place and the local police and Fire Marshall came in and told the crowd to clear the aisles and Ted cranked up the guitar and started playing which pissed off the police ... after that they pulled the plug and shut off their power and ended the show ... after that night they wouldn't let them have any more shows out there.' (thanks, Evan) 'Procol did two shows that evening, back to back, and I was there for both of them. Unfortunately, I have lost any memorabilia from that time but I see the setlist and it certainly looks right. I remember walking up to the old movie theatre and hearing Mr Ball practising the opening to Shine on Brightly. What a rush! I know for sure that was their opening number. Though the setlists were almost the same, I'm pretty sure they did at least a couple of different tunes in their second show. I stayed in the theatre between shows but I don't remember if I bought tickets for both. I remember hunkering down so logic tells me I didn't – but no one told me to leave. It was a great, intimate space to see Procol.' (thanks, Jim Krapf) 710905 Auditorium Theatre Chicago (Black Oak Arkansas opening the show) '... possibly the most inappropriate pairing of acts since Jimi Hendrix opened for The Monkees in the ‘60s,' writes Pam Chwedyk. 'According to my notes, some of the songs played included Simple Sister, Still There’ll Be More, In the Wee Small Hours of Sixpence, Power Failure, Pilgrims Progress and “a large portion of In Held ‘Twas In I". My extremely sketchy notes also indicate that: (1) GB commented that the band was like “the bloody Marx Brothers.” (2) Somebody in the audience gave BJ an orange, with Brooker then suggesting that dill pickles would be more appropriate. (3) GB warned the audience not to eat fish from Lake Michigan. (4) Most of the songs played seemed to come from the Shine on Brightly album.' (thanks, Pam) Regarding the 1970 / 1971 / 1972 concerts in Chicago, I was at all three – I believe the 1970 Ravinia Concert was 17 July 1970, my first PH Show – very excellent. Black Oak Arkansas show was a mess, less than an hour before the encores, all 50s and 60s blues songs. Brooker was clearly in a bad mood. Mark-Almond show was sweet. (thanks, George Andrews) 711022 Stakladen, Arhus, Denmark 711008 London School of Economics, UK 711014 Tivoli, Copenhagen Ticket here 711015 Tivolis Koncertsal, Copenhagen, Denmark 711017 Konserthuset, Göteborg, Sweden 711018 Chateau Neuf - Oslo, Norway 711020 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro Denmark Procol were supported by two Danish bands: Day of Phoenix + Dr Dopo Jam. 711026 Munich (with Heads Hands and Feet) 711027 Frankfurt (with Heads Hands and Feet) 711028 Düsseldorf at the Rheinhalle (with Head Hands and Feet) 711111 Massey Hall in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. King Crimson was the opener. 711115 Ackerman Union Grand Ballroom, University of California, Los Angeles, America Nils Lofgren opened the show with his band GRIN 711118 Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, Alberta, Canada 711124 Palladium, NYC, USA 711125 Palladium, NYC, USA 1972 720119 Birmingham Town Hall (with the Amazing Blondel) 720121 Newcastle City Hall (with the Amazing Blondel) 720122 Manchester Free Trade Hall (with the Amazing Blondel) 720123 Bristol Colston Hall (with the Amazing Blondel) 720124 Portsmouth Guildhall (with the Amazing Blondel) 720125 Sheffield City Hall (with the Amazing Blondel) 720303 Salford University (with Iron Maiden and Victor Brox Blues Train) 720311 Oxford Polytechnic 'I went to this concert in Oxford 1972, 'writes Bill Redhead, who also kindly found us this ticket, 'but in the intervening years I lost any record of it. While sorting out some very old stuff at the weekend I came across my 1972 diary in which I had noted the concert date and venue. After all these years I can't remember a lot about the concert, but the bits I remember are: Dave Ball was on guitar; I heard Bringing Home the Bacon for the first time; they played In Held 'Twas In I, from Autumn of My Madness onwards. I also remember that when Gary announced In Held 'Twas In I, a guy sitting near me exclaimed "They can't play that!"' (thanks, Bill) 720317 Pavilion Theatre, Weymouth, Dorset PA Hicks writes to BtP to say that this was his first-ever Procol Harum show: "I had just that day finished my first Teaching Practice – I was at teacher-training college in Weymouth, and was really looking forward to seeing them. It was a magnificent gig: they were supported by Supertramp and someone else who I can't remember. Dave Ball was on lead guitar. I particularly remember a blinding Whaling Stories. I was also shocked to hear the encore of AWSoP because a few days earlier I had read an interview with Gary Brooker who said he was fed up with it and wouldn't sing it again! As a result of the gig I immediately bought a copy of Home which I played incessantly! A great night – a mere 36 years ago!" 720330 Victoria Hall, Hanley, UK ... probably! See advertisement here (thanks, davelee) 7204xx Pittsburgh Academy of Music (probably ... please let us know!) 720413 Sunshine Inn, Asbury Park, New Jersey (see here) 720415 Rochester, NY, War Memorial Auditorium Ten Years After with Procol Harum (thanks, Bob Young) 720416 Buffalo, NY, Memorial Auditorium Ten Years After with Procol Harum (thanks, Bob Young) (ticket) 720419 Bloomington, MN, Metropolitan Sports Centre Ten Years After with Procol Harum, Wild Turkey (thanks, Bob Young) 720420 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago (with Mark-Almond) (setlist) Songs played included Power Failure, A Salty Dog (with seagulls), Conquistador, In Held 'Twas In I (with explosion). They also previewed several new songs from the Grand Hotel album. (thanks, Pam Chwedyk) Regarding the 1970 / 1971 / 1972 concerts in Chicago, I was at all three – I believe the 1970 Ravinia Concert was 17 July 1970, my first PH Show – very excellent. Black Oak Arkansas show was a mess, less than an hour before the encores, all 50s and 60s blues songs. Brooker was clearly in a bad mood. Mark-Almond show was sweet. (thanks, George Andrews) 720421 With West Bruce and Laing, and the Mahavishnu Orchestra (see here) (thanks, Bill Mounce) 720422 Ithaca College, NY 720423 Honolulu International Convention Center, with Humble Pie. "Most concerts were held in the HIC Arena but something else was going on that night so the show was held in the low ceiling convention center. There were ceiling supports all over so you had to be careful not to get behind one of those and lose visibility. I was 15 at the time and definitely stoned but one thing's for sure, it was one of the loudest concerts I've ever been too. The PA was meant for the arena so in this much smaller place it really blasted." (thanks, Joel Barron) 720425 Dallas, TX, Memorial Auditorium Ten Years After with Procol Harum (thanks, Bob Young) 720426 Phoenix, AZ, Coliseum Ten Years After with Procol Harum (thanks, Bob Young) 720427 Tucson, AZ, Community Center Ten Years After with Procol Harum (thanks, Bob Young) 720504 Tokyo 720506 Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka, Japan 720507 Osaka, Japan, Festival Hall Ten Years After with Procol Harum 720630 'Procol Harum played at the Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, California, on 30 June 1972. Support acts were Lamb, The Eagles. 7206xx Houston, Texas 720701 The existence of a backstage pass would seem to indicate that Procol Harum played Las Vegas Convention Centre on this date 720702 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, Ca, supported by The Eagles (review / setlist) 720703 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, Ca, supported by The Eagles 720707 Corpus Christi (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... we await evidence that the gig was actually played) 720708 Houston (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... we await evidence that the gig was actually played) 720709 San Antonio (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... conflicts with other evidence) 720709 Oklahoma Civic Center Music Hall. 720711 Memphis (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... we await evidence that the gig was actually played) 720713 Atlanta (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... we await evidence that the gig was actually played) 720714 New Orleans (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... conflicts with other evidence) 720714 Atlanta Sports Arena 'You can add opening acts the Eagles, followed by Booger Band, then Procol Harum. Booger Band was a local Atlanta group, composed of a drummer (Joel Maloney) and keyboard player (Wil Boulware). Great site, by the way!' (John Underwood) 720715 Virginia Beach Civic Center, Virginia Beach, Virginia, USA (ticket here): support, the Eagles 720715 Virginia Beach (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... and this tallies with other evidence we have already collected). 720716 Staten Island (according to July 1972's Rolling Stone ... we await evidence that the gig was actually played) 720721 The Music Hall, Kansas City 720723 St Louis ... Dave Ball's last gig with Procol Harum, it seems 'Procol Harum headlined this show,' writes Jim Krapf. 'Btw, this was at Kiel Auditorium and the place was 2/3 empty, and almost everyone left before the encore, so we few remaining true fans stormed down to the stage and Procol came out and played to what must have been less than a hundred people. In between encore songs, being only a few feet from Mr Brooker, I shouted Homburg and I remember Gary laughing and making eye contact with Alan Cartwright who also laughed recognition.It was as if to say, hey, there's some bloke here who knows Homburg! At their concert in St Louis the next year Procol played Homburg at encore'. 720922 The Rainbow, London ... Mick Grabham's first gig with Procol Harum 720930 Winterthur, Switzerland 721005 Frankfurt, Germany (ticket here) 721007 Gothenburg, Sweden (ticket here) 721010 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen; 2 shows (7 pm & 9.30 pm). Supported by Tir Na Nog 721015 Amsterdam 721101 Loew's State Theater 721105 Art Dudley from Stereophile Magazine writes to 'Beyond the Pale': Re: your request for specific recollections of late-1972 Procol dates, I have here the ticket stub from my first PH concert, which took place at the Aquarius Theatre in Boston on the fifth of November, 1972. The opening act was Steeleye Span, who played a lively set to generous applause. Some time later, the lights were all turned down, and one could barely make out the members of Procol Harum taking the darkened stage. We heard the sound of drums being tried out – no surprise, of course – but then that morphed into the opening drum figure for Bringing Home the Bacon (which none of us had ever heard before, of course). By accident or intent, the lighting person very effectively flickered the lights during those introductory measures, and only when Chris Copping played the famous organ line was the stage bathed in light: Nice! I remember also hearing Grand Hotel for the first time that night – Gary told us it was the title for their forthcoming new album – and Fires (Which Burnt Brightly), which Gary introduced by saying, 'Keith Reid describes this one as a campaign song.' (I didn't know what he meant by that, but I do remember thinking it was one of the most gorgeous pop songs I'd ever heard.) Gary introduced Mick Grabham (we were, of course, expecting Mr Ball), who broke at least two guitar strings during the set but played brilliantly well, and he made a brief reference to the famous date. ('Anyone here know what day it is? Gunpowder and treason, mates...!') I vaguely remember a music hall-type number that may or may not have been Souvenir of London, punctuated with lots of corny jokes by Messrs Brooker and Wilson, plus, I think, Long Tall Sally and Good Golly, Miss Molly as two of the three encore numbers, the third being precisely what one would hope for and expect. In other words, a magical evening with a transcendently original band! Thanks for prompting such a nice recollection – and of course enduring thanks for all that you continue to do for PH lovers the world 'round. Best wishes. 721104 Buffalo, NY (two shows) 731106 Queens College NY Tom Silvestri was not sure whether he'd seen PH at Queens College in 1972 or 1973. As he wrote to BtP: "I can’t remember the exact date of this show, which contained much Grand Hotel material, but I believe it was near Thanksgiving, possibly the Friday of that holiday weekend. Also, the opening acts were Tir Na Nog (first, for about half an hour) and Steeleye Span (for about an hour)". is a public holiday in America, falling on the fourth Thursday in November Marvin Chassman wrote to clarify, as follows: "I found this link at the omniscient Wikipedia. It shows Tir Na Nog at Queens College in 1972 (on 6 November, several weeks before Thanksgiving). In fact this late 1972 tour appears to be their only US tour. Assuming this info is correct (and it must be; I found it on the internet), the show in question is actually from 1972. It's possible Procol played Queens College in '73 without Tir Na Nog but the tour list at BtP shows them in Europe at the time, so that's doubtful. Clicking the links in this Wikipedia schedule doesn't provide any details of the concerts, just the venues (for example, a picture of the movie theater where they played on 1 November). But assuming Tir Na Nog didn't play any solo gigs, you can add these dates to the PH list of dates for late '72." So the question is now: how many of the following gigs featured Procol Harum? Those we can confirm from other sources are featured in bold type 01 November 1972 Loew's State Theater, Syracuse, NY 02 November 1972 Palace Theater, Albany, NY 03 November 1972 Brown University, Providence, RI 04 November 1972 Kleinhan's Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 05 November 1972 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA 06 November 1972 Queens College, Flushing, NY 07 November 1972 George Washington University, Washington, DC 08 November 1972 Academy of Music, New York, NY 10 November 1972 Regis College, Denver, CO November 12, 1972 Santa Monica Civic Center, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Steeleye Span & Tir Na Nog) 15 November 1972 Ford Theater, Detroit, MI 17 November 1972 John Caroll University, Cleveland, OH 18 November 1972 Temple University, Philadelphia, PA 19 November 1972 Lyric Theater, Baltimore, MD 20 November 1972 Yale University, Hartford, CO 'To aid your discussion, writes Tony Eyre, 'I can definitely say that Tir Na Nog played Kings Hall Derby England on 5th November 1972 with Bridget St John as support. I can say this for definitely as during some research I was doing on the venue I found an advertisement in the local paper for the gig and a subsequent review. Therefore the Wikipedia entry to which you refer is definitely incorrect that they played Boston that night. Hope this helps with your website.' (thanks, Tony) 721108 Academy of Music, NYC 721110 Regis College, Denver, CO 721111 Winterland, with Wet Willie and Joy of Cooking. 721117 Cleveland, Ohio : John Carroll University 721118 Philadelphia, PA : Temple University 72xxxx They played at the Kennedy Centre, in Washington DC on this tour. KenCen used to host occasional rock shows at the time. (I saw PH as well as ELO there, so maybe there had to be some "classical" connection, no matter how tenuous.) I was there, got in with a SRO ticket (standing room only.) Eagles' first national tour. I have no idea of the date, but it was 1972, my senior year of HS. 'You have the last date listed as the Kennedy Centre. It was Constitution Hall instead. The Kennedy Centre was on a later tour I believe. Or vice versa. But they definitely played CH,' says David Pelletier 721xxx PH played at Mansfield State College in Mansfield, PA in the winter of 1972. 1973 730224 Lisbon (Cascais) Pavilhão Gimnodesportivo (Sports Pavillion) Lloyd Watson 730225 Lisbon (Cascais) Pavilhão Gimnodesportivo (Sports Pavillion) Lloyd Watson March 3, 1973 York University Hemlock March 5, 1973 Bristol Colston Hall Hemlock March 6, 1973 Portsmouth Guildhall Hemlock March 7, 1973 Birmingham Town Hall Hemlock March 8, 1973 Liverpool Mountford Hall Hemlock March 9, 1973 Lanchester Polytechnic Hemlock March 10, 1973 Manchester University Hemlock March 12, 1973 Oxford Town Hall Hemlock March 14, 1973 Edinburgh Usher Hall Hemlock March 15, 1973 Glasgow City Hall Hemlock March 16, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Hemlock) March 17, 1973 Leeds University Hemlock 730404 Boston Aquarius Theater Tranquility 730405 Hartford, Conn. University Steeleye Span 730406 Wayne, NJ University 730407 Centre Sportif de l'Université de Montréal, Montreal, QC (support artist, the legendary Roger Rodier, who played solo, no band) 730408 Quebec Pavillion Jeunesse 730410 Detroit Masonic Auditorium Tranquility Leo Kottke (not Tranquility) that served as warm-up for this show. Perhaps Tranquility was there, as well, but Leo certainly was the first act. 730411 Columbus, Ohio Steeleye Span 730413 Chicago Kinetic Playground Gentle Giant 730414 St. Louis Kiel Auditorium Fanny & Mike Quatro Sound 730415 Charleston, Ill. Eastern Illinois University Frampton's Camel 730416 Cincinatti, Ohio Music Hall Steeleye Span & Tranquility 730418 Richmond, Va. Coliseum Blue Oyster Cult 730419 Greenvale, Long Island CW Post College Steeleye Span 730420? Maybe a Felt Forum show? 730421 New York Felt Forum 730422 Upper Darby, Pa. (Tower Theater ?) 730423 Virginia Beach The Dome 730424 Roanoke, Va. Civic Center 730425 Charleston, SC. Municipal Auditorium 730426 Atlanta Fox Theater (the Omni?) Tranquility 730427 Jackson State University, Jackson, Mississippi A strike forced the change from the Jackson Coliseum. Supported by Hydra 730428 Pensacola, Fla. May 22, 1973 Seattle Paramount Theatre Country Joe May 23, 1973 Paramount Theater, Portland, Oregon May 24, 1973 San Francisco Winterland Terry Reid & The Strawbs May 25, 1973 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (supported by Dr. John & The Strawbs) May 26, 1973 San Diego Civic Theatre The Strawbs May 31, 1973 Phoenix Jo Jo Gunne 730601 Las Vegas Dr. John & Jo Jo Gunne 730602 Salt Lake City 730605 Kansas City Memorial Auditorium Ozark Mountain Daredevils 730606 Wichita, Kansas Century II Brewer & Shipley The Ozark Mountain Daredevils (OMD) failed to show. 730607 Oklahoma City Music Hall Dr. John 730608 Houston Music Hall? Dr. John & King Crimson 730609 Dallas Majestic Theatre King Crimson 730610 San Antonio Dr. John & King Crimson 730613 Memphis Ellis Auditorium ELO 730614 Huntsville, Alabama 730615 New Orleans Warehouse 730709 Belgian TV Recording the Welcome To The Grand Hotel special 730710 Belgian TV 730715 Croydon Fairfield Hall 730803 Dunstable (Probably Queensway Hall , possibly Friars Civic Hall) Leo Sayer 730817 Belgium 730818 Belgium Bilzen Open Air Festival (PH's second appearance there) Three-day festival: Procol performs on the second day 730819 Belgium 730820 Brighton Dome Leo Sayer 730824 Edinburgh Empire Theatre 730905 Melbourne Festival Hall 730906 Melbourne Festival Hall 730910 Sydney Hordern Pavilion 730914 Auckland, NZ 730915 Wellington, NZ 730921 Los Angeles Hollywood Bowl 731003 Amsterdam Concertgebouw Hobo String Band 731004 Brussels Cine Marni 731007 Paris TV 731008 Paris Salle Pleyel 731015 London US TV (Midnite Special) Biba's 731019 Munster Halle Munster Land Leo Kottke 731020 Vienna Concert House Leo Kottke 731021 Munich Deutsches Museum Leo Kottke 731022 Frankfurt Jahrhundert Halle Leo Kottke 731023 Dusseldorf Rhine Halle Leo Kottke 731024 Bremen TV The famous Musikladen special Leo Kottke 731025 Bremen TV Leo Kottke 731026 West Berlin Deutschland Halle Leo Kottke 731027 Hamburg Congresscentrum Leo Kottke 731029 Gotheborg Konserthuset Leo Kottke 731030 Stockholm Scandinavium Arena Leo Kottke 731031 Lund Olympen Leo Kottke 731101 Odense Fyensforum Leo Kottke 731102 Holstebro Denmark Holstebro Hallen Leo Kottke 731103 Viborg Tinghallen Leo Kottke 731104 Aarhus Vejlby-Risskov Hallen Leo Kottke 731105 Copenhagen Tivolis Koncertsal Leo Kottke 731109 Stirling University 731110 Glasgow Strathclyde University 731112 London Royal Festival Hall Kevin Coyne 731117 Nottingham University 731212 Air Studios Start Exotic Birds & Fruit 1974 740228 Exeter University 740302 Bradford University 740309 Colchester Essex University 740312 Radio Show BBC John Peel Show 740314 Southampton University 740315 Reading University Ruby (Dave Knights' band!) 740316 Norwich University of East Anglia 740322 In Concert Radio Show Golders Green, Hippodrome 740324 Birmingham Town Hall 740329 Newcastle Possibly cancelled 740403 Barcelona Teatro Victoria, Paralelo Street 740404 Valencia 740405 Barcelona Theatre Monumental 740423 Boston Music Hall King Crimson & Maggie Bell 740424 Lewiston, Maine Armoury Aerosmith (some accounts say The Womblers) 740425 Buffalo, NY Kleinhan's Maggie Bell 740426 Elting Gymnasium at SUNY, New Paltz, NY (supported by The Womblers) 740427 Hamilton, NY Colgate University The Sharks 740428 Philadelphia Shubert Theatre Maggie Bell 2 Shows 740429 Washington, D.C Kennedy Centre Maggie Bell 740501 Passaic, N.J. Capitol Theater Maggie Bell 740502 Hempstead, Long Island Hofstra University (second show cancelled) Chad (of Chad & Jeremy Fame) 2 Shows? 740503 Hamden, Conn. Quinnipiac State College Maggie Bell 740504 Rochester, NY Auditorium Theater Black Sheep 740505 Kutztown, Pennsylvania Kutztown State College Chad & Livingstone Taylor 740507 Cincinatti University Billy Joel & Golden Earring 740508 Atlanta Municipal Auditorium Renaissance 740510 Miami Jai Alai Renaissance & Dave Mason 740511 Tampa Curtis Hixon Hall Renaissance & Dave Mason 740514 New York Felt Forum Leo Kottke 740515 New York Felt Forum Leo Kottke 740516 Pittsburgh Syria Mosque 'The opening act was Steeleye Span. 740517 Chicago Auditorium Theater Leo Kottke 740518 Cleveland Allen Theater 740519 Detroit Masonic Auditorium 740604 London in Concert The Rainbow Jim Stafford, Foghat, Alex Harvey Band Aired 5 July on US TV, hosted by Jim Stafford 740611 Reyjavik University Theatre 740612 Reyjavik University Theatre 740616 Oslo Holmenkollen Ski-Jump Ragnarock Open Air Festival (where Copping's organ broke down) Recorded for TV 740622 Sheffield University 740702 New Orleans Warehouse Poco 740703 Houston Coliseum Poco & Golden Earring 740704 Dallas Memorial Auditorium Poco & Golden Earring 740705 Dallas Radio Show KZEW-FM 740707 St. Louis Ambassador Theatre Golden Earring 740708 Kansas City Midland Theatre Poco 740711 Seattle, WA 740712 Portland, OR 740714 Los Angeles Santa Monica Civic 740727 London Crystal Palace Open Air Headliner, Rick Wakeman; support: Winkies, Wally, Gryphon, Leo Sayer 740802 Croydon Fairfield Hall BeBop DeLuxe 740810 Finland Turku Music Festival Ruisrock '74 Locomotiv GT, Strawbs & Nazareth 740825 Reading Reading Festival 740911 Birmingham Town Hall Strife 740912 Coventry Coventry Theatre Zzebra 740913 Portsmouth Guildhall Jess Roden's Band 740916 Manchester Free Trade Hall Strife 740919 Oxford New Theatre Jess Roden's Band 740920 Bristol Colston Hall Jess Roden's Band 740921 Brighton Dome Strife 740926 Sheffield City Hall 740928 Hemel Hempstead Pavilion Rod Crisp 741003 Leeds University 741024 Herning, Denmark Herning Hallen 741025 Copenhagen Tivolis Konsertsal Some reports claimed this show was on 29 October 741026 Randers Randershallen 741027 Odense Fyens Forum 741029 Göteborg, Sweden Konserthuset 741030 Oslo Njardhallen 741103 Vejle, Denmark Idrættens Hus 741105 TV Holland Top Pop (Beyond The Pale) 741109 London Imperial College 741110 Wimbledon Theatre 741113 Dunstable Queensway Hall 741115 Guildford Surrey University 741118 TV Denmark Plyds og papegoyer 741122 Hamburg Kongresszentrum 741123 Kaiserslautern Landwirtschaftschule 741124 Munich Circus Krone 741125 Vienna Stadthalle 741126 Linz 741127 Karlsruhe Stadthalle 741128 Stuttgart Killesberghalle 741129 Frankfurt Kongresshalle 741130 Dusseldorf Philipshalle 741204 Biel Kongresshaus 741206 Zurich Volkshaus 741208 Amsterdam Concertgebouw 1975 ?Museum in Bavaria? 750308 Bristol University 750313 Nottingham University (With Frankie Miller) Frankie did a set backed by Procol and also joined in for the encores. 750314 Hull University (with Frankie Miller) 750316 London The Rainbow Kevin Coyne Band (closed the show), Hatfield and the North, John Martyn, Frankie Miller (+ Procol), Sassafras, Richard & Linda Thompson June 6, 1975 Eastbourne June 20, 1975 Aberystwyth University Penglais Campus June 24, 1975 Bournemouth Village Bowl Concert Theatre June 27, 1975 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival 1975) June 28, 1975 Oland, Sweden Castle Borgholm June 30, 1975 Skien, Norway Ibsen House 750701 Stavanger Kuppel Hall 750702 Bergen Engen Cinema 750704 Trondheim Student Centre 750706 Alesund Museum Alesund Festival 750806 Record Top of the Pops for Pandora's Box 750809 Hastings Pier Pavilion 750810 London Sunday Night at the London Palladium Viv Stanshall MC 750816 Orange Theatre Antique: three-day open-air festival Second day (Procol headlining): Zzebra, John Martyn, Baker Gurvitz Army, Tangerine Dream, Dr Feelgood (!) August 28, 1975 Auditorio del Estado, Guadalajara MEX 750830 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, MEX 750831 Mexico City 750917 Top of the Pops for Pandora's Box 750919 TV Holland Top Pop 750925 Fresno Warner Theater 750926 Los Angeles Santa Monica Civic 750930 Phoenix Celebrity Theater 751007 Calgary Convention Center 751008 Saskatoon Centre Of The Arts 751009 Regina Centre Of The Arts 751012 Edmonton Jubilee Auditorium 751016 Toronto Maple Leaf Gardens 751017 Passaic, NJ Filmed at the Capitol Theatre (setlist) Fleetwood Mac & David Blue 751018 Cincinatti ... aborted Riverfront Auditorium Rick Wakeman & Gentle Giant 751019 Indiana PA Indiana University of Pennsylvania Supported by Alex Harvey 751021 New York Felt Forum Supported by Alex Harvey 751023 Detroit Ford Auditorium 751024 Upper Darby, Pa Tower Theater The supporting act was the very popular Johnny's Dance Band, by then featuring Nan Mancini on vocals. 751025 White Plains, NY Music Hall Supported by Little Feat 751026 Boston, MA Paul's Mall 751027 Boston, MA Paul's Mall 751028 Boston, MA Paul's Mall 751029 Boston, MA Paul's Mall 751030 Boston, MA Paul's Mall 751107 Konserthuset, Abo, FIN 751108 Helsinki Finlandia 751110 Stockholm Konserthuset 751112 Oslo Chateau Neuf 751114 Lund Olympen 751115 Copenhagen Tivolis Koncertsal 751116 Gothenburg Konserthuset 751117 Aalborg Aalborghallen 751118 Viborg Tinghallen 751119 Vejle Idraettens Hus 751120 Odense Fyns Forsamlinghus 751121 Nykobing Nykobing F.Hallen 751122 Vejlby-Riskov Hallen 751128 Southampton University 751129 Leicester University 751202 Tunbridge Wells Assembly Rooms 751204 Swansea University 751205 Sheffield University 751206 Manchester UMIST 751210 Paris Salle Pleyel 751211 Brussels Jansen University 751212 Groningen Martinihal 751213 Breda Turfschip 751214 Amsterdam Rai-Congresscentrum 1976 January 1, 1976 London Olympia Great British Music Festival: four day event, Procol headlined second day (though Barclay James Harvest closed) Supported by Baker Gurvitz Army among others January 3, 1976 Bristol Colston Hall UK tour: supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium January 4, 1976 Cardiff (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Capitol Theatre January 5, 1976 Portsmouth (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Guildhall January 7, 1976 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) January 8, 1976 Nottingham (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Albert Hall January 9, 1976 Birmingham (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) Town Hall January 11, 1976 Oxford (supported by Viv Stanshall's Vivarium) New Theatre January 14, 1976 Hamburg Musikhalle January 15, 1976 Frankfurt Jahrhunderthalle January 16, 1976 Dusseldorf Philipshalle January 17, 1976 Cologne TV Show: Rockpalast January 18, 1976 Mannheim Rosengarten Mozartsaal January 19, 1976 Munich Deutsches Museum January 20, 1976 Geneva Salle des Fetes January 21, 1976 Nafels Linth Halle Naefels January 22, 1976 Zurich Volkhaus January 24, 1976 Vienna January 25, 1976 Linz January 26, 1976 Graz January 28, 1976 Zagreb Dom Sportova January 29, 1976 Rijeka Sportska Dvorana Mladost January 30, 1976 Ljubljana Hala Tivoli 760202 Krakow Hala Hutnik 760203 Katowice Dom Muziki 760204 Warsaw Congres Hall 760205 Warsaw Congres Hall 760206 Poznan Halla Arena 760207 Szczecin 760209 Lodz 760210 Wroclaw March 2, 1976 Sports Hall, Kent University, Canterbury, ENG March 5, 1976 Newcastle TV Geordie Scene March 6, 1976 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG March 17, 1976 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG March 18, 1976 Warwick University, Coventry, ENG March 19, 1976 Lancaster University March 20, 1976 Stirling University March 24, 1976 Kings West, Brighton, ENG March 26, 1976 Pier Pavilion, Hastings, ENG March 27, 1976 Vale Centre, Aylesbury, ENG 760418 Was there a gig? 760427 Strasbourg Palais des Fetes 760428 Besancon Palais des Sports 760429 Lyon Bourse de Travail 760430 Clermont-Ferrand Maison des Sports 760502 Toulouse Palais des Sports 760503 Bordeaux Alhambra The official tour schedule had 1 May for Bordeaux 760529 Viv Stanshall gig in Basildon with Mick & BJ 760606 Offenburg, Germany Open Air Festival Van der Graaf Generator, Scorpions, Man, Alvin Lee, Wishbone Ash, Bob Marley (!) 760607 Dusseldorf Phillipshalle 760704 York Museum Gardens (York Arts Festival) 760724 Oulu, Finland Uleaborg Festival 760726 Trondheim Student Samford 760727 Sandefjord 760728 Skien Ibsen House 760729 Hunnebostrand 760731 Kristianopel Masten 760801 Copenhagen Tivoli 760808 Isle of Man Palace Lido 760911 Arnhem (should be Lochem) Curved Air, J.Cale, Climax Blues Band, Dr Feelgood John Cale was cancelled, and Caravan performed 760920 Vaduz, Liechtenstein 760921 Villach, Austria 760925 Bucharest 760926 Bucharest 760927 Bucharest 761002 Dortmund 761020 Start at Criteria Studios 1977 770415 Washington, Spokane Coliseum 770416 Washington, Pullman 770417 Oregon, Portland Paramount Theatre 770420 Washington, Seattle Arena 770421 British Columbia, Penticton Arena 770422 British Columbia, Vancouver Coliseum 770423 British Columbia, Victoria Arena 770427 Minnesota, Minneapolis State Theatre 770428 Nebraska, Omaha Music Hall 770429 Missouri, St. Louis Kiel Auditorium 770430 Missouri, Kansas City 5/1/77 Illinois, "Chicago Uptown Theatre" This show actually took place at the Riviera Theater 770503 Ohio, Akron Civic Center 770505 Michigan, East Lansing 770507 Michigan, Royal Oak Theatre 770508 Pennsylvania, Pittsburgh Syria Mosque 770510 Pennsylvania, Erie Fieldhouse 770511 New York, Hofstra, Long Island 770512 Pennsylvania, Scranton University 770513 Pennsylvania, Philadelphia Spectrum 770514 Lafayette College, Easton, PA 770515 New York, New York Palladium 770519 Ontario, Hamilton, Hamilton Place 770520 Ontario, Ottawa, National Arts Center 770521 Ontario, Sudbury Arena 770522 Toronto, Convocation Hall 1978 1979